


Erica dies

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hallucinations, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Erica looks at herself in the mirror and dies ...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	Erica dies

**Author's Note:**

> Warning !  
> Mentions of eating disorders and anorexia !  
> Don't like it dont read it...   
> This is my first horror story...   
> Hope you like it

Erica looks aroundher gray room.

There is mold on the corners of the ceiling because there is too much humidity in the house.

There is a smell of death; Erica opens the windows wide and breathes the cold January air that enters her nose, slips down her throat, stimulates a retching.

Erica runs to the bathroom.

And her stomach growls because she is hungry, and her throat wants to reject yellow bile with an infected smell because it is her body that demands it.

Erica hallucinates when she looks in the mirror.

She moves her gaze to the ceiling and there is a giant spider, its long legs move back and forth, back and forth, right and left; back and forth.

Erica rinses her face, dabs it with a lime green towel, looks at the hair stuck to her forehead.

Look at her wide eyes, the red veins popping here and there, so much so that a marijuana smoker would envy her .

Erica looks at herself in the mirror, her face is hollow, her cheekbones pulled, and the bones in her nose are so evident that perhaps she has no skin, no muscles, only holes in her nostrils and her face is confused, and is crooked , and she wants to smash the mirror with her knuckles.

Erica freezes on the toilet.

She has to throw up.

A stream of bile down the drain, the water sucks it away, the acid smell disappears from the small bathroom as soon as Erica opens the window.

She sighs, brushes her teeth and doesn't like the taste of toothpaste, she never liked it.

Erica goes into the kitchen, opens the fridge and it's empty.

There is no one at home and she is hungry.

She would eat anything.

Except the chocolate.

She doesn't like chocolate.

A bar has an average of 472 kcal, it is to be avoided like the plague.

She brings a cigarette to her lips.

Erica sucks in a puff of smoke and rushes into the room.

She slips off her pajama top that is too loose and falls heavily on her bony shoulders.

She turns a little, her eyes fix on her shoulder blades in front of the mirror.

So dry they look like the wings of a fragile angel.

Erica turns again; the collarbones are hollowed out, they are deep and can pass the index finger, in the middle, can slide it between the bones and the skin; your fingers get stuck between the ribs.

And she likes her hips, hollowed out, deep, they slip into too baggy pajama pants. 

Erica stares at the mirror and knows she spends too many hours there in front of it.

She blinks and it is strange, because she is hungry, because her head is spinning, because that cigarette is not enough and because the Erica in the mirror looks angry.

A flash of anger runs through her eyes, lightning fast and fast, and Erica slides down, sits down, has her bony legs crossed and her reflection remains standing and gains weight.

The collarbones swell, the shoulder blades swell and there are no more wings, just an ugly, deformed hump.

Her nose fills up, her cheeks turn pink and are no longer gray like fog.

And her belly?

Does the belly of her reflection swell, grow, explode?

Erica wonders as she stares at her with wide, bloodshot eyes, her hair falls on her face as the reflection takes shape, comes out of the mirror and is too tall, too big, too fat.

**_What the fuck is going on?_ **

Erica asks, maybe she screams it, maybe she whispers it because she doesn't even have the strength to stand up.

She would like to run to the bathroom and throw up again, but there is the big long-legged spider on the ceiling and she doesn't want to see it.

She doesn't even want to see the fat woman in front of her and punches the mirror, breaks her hands, stabs them with hundreds of splinters and the reflection rebels.

It gets angry with Erica, because the reflection of what she was cannot die.

How much longer will she bask in dreams?

How long will she dream of being skinny and find herself looking at a full, heavy barrel?

Erica no longer knows who the hell she is, she's confused, and the bile goes up her throat . 

She vomits while her reflection walks out of the mirror, wanders around the house, bangs her head on the moldy ceiling.

Her reflection is giant, it's ugly, and scary.

And Erica screams, screams and doesn't know if she doesn't even have the strength to speak.

Erica drags herself around the house, tired.

Whatis happening?

She does not understand, it seems that everything does not make sense, but does it really matter?

Will she survive?

Yes, no, maybe.

Erica searches for an answer and the giant follows her, Erica crawls out of the room fast; the floor is dirty and there is a smell of vomit.

Erica gets up and runs, but her reflection grabs her, slams her between one piece of furniture and the other. 

Erica can no longer stand up, andshe is thrown onto the other wall.

She hears her bones breaking and screams.

**_Leave me alone, who the fuck are you?_ **

**_What the fuck do you want from me?_ **

She keeps screaming.

Erica dies, in front of the shattered mirror, in front of the image of Erica she had been and will no longer be.

She dies and her bones are shattered like everything else, and hse's just a shapeless heap, and she'll never be everything she admired in the magazines.

Erica agonizes and suffers on that dirty floor.

She dies, another hundred times.

She feels pain and her reflection spits on her.

Erica dies.


End file.
